How I Survived middle School
How I Survived Middle Schhol is a kid's novel series written by Nancy Krulik. It follows the life of Jennifer "Jenny" McAfee who is the main character of the series. Their are a total of 13 books so far. Books Can You Get ''an "F" in Lunch? After taking a middleschoolsurvival.com quiz and studying the Joyce Kilmar Middle School Handbook, Jenny McAfee feels totally prepared to star 6th grade. But Jenny has another reason to feel confident. She'll have her best friend, Addie Wilson, right there by her side. When Jenny and Addie meet at their lockers the next morning, Jenny finds out that Addie has other plans-and they don't include her. Could Addie really be ditching her for the Pops-the coolest seventh graders in the school? ''Madame President'' According to a middleschoolsurvival.com quiz, Jenny wasn't much of a leader. But then again, Jenny had never thought that her best friend, Addie Wilson, would ditch her for the Pops-the most popular kids in school. When Jenny's friends hear that Addie is running unopposed for 6th grade class president, they know they have to do something... and that means convincing Jenny to put her name on the ballot. If Jenny and her friends can't keep Addie from winning, the Pops will oficially run the school. But can Jenny really stop the Pops? ''I Heard A Rumor'' According to a middleschoolsurvival.com quiz, Jenny knows how to keep a secret. But can her friends? The debut of the Madame X gossip column has turned Joyce Kilmar Middle School upside-down. Rumors are flying, and no one knows who to trust. Whoever Madame X is, she's got the power to turn friends into enemies. Will Jenny figure out who Madame X is before it's too late? ''The New Girl'' According to a middleschoolsurvival.com quiz, Jenny has style. But will she stay stylish for long? Joyce Kilmar Middle School is holding a fund-raising carnival, and Jenny and her rival Addie make a bet that each girl will raise more money than the other. The loser will have to wear pajamas to school! The competion gets even hotter with the arrival of a cool new girl. Will she join Addie's group, the Pops, or will she help Jenny and her friends? Someone's going to be wear bunny slippers to homeroom-will that be Jenny? ''Cheat Sheet'' Jenny knows she's honest, at least according to a middleschoolsurvival.com quix. But how truthful are her friends? It's the annual statewide history test challenge, and Joyce Kilmar has never had a finalist-until now! This year, there are 2 finalists, and they're both Jenny's friends. But one finalist isn't known for finishing at the top of the class, and the Pops start a rumor that she cheated. Could it be true? I s one of Jenny's friends a cheater? ''P.S I Really Like You'' Jenny's been receiving notes from a secret admirer, and she's determined to find out who it is. But when her friends Rachel and Felicia have a huge fight, Jenny has other things on her mind. All of her friends take sides, and soon everyone is arguing. Will Jenny find a way to help her friends make peace? And will she ever figure out who her secret admirer is? ''Who's Got Spirit?'' It's fall spirit week and the Pops have established their oxn exclusive "pop squad" complete with their own matching outfits! Jenny and her friends counter with their own plan to show off their school pride, and it's pretty incredible. The competion heats up even more when a costumed lion mascot appears on scene. No one knows who's inside-is it a Pop... or not? ''It's All Downhill From Here'' Everyone at Joyce Kilmar is thrilled when school is closed because of a huge snowstorm. Everyone except Jenny, that is! Addie's mom has work, so Jenny gets stuck hanging out with her former BFF all day rather then sledding down with her friends. But wiill Addie ruin that for her too? ''Caught in The Web'' When Jenny and her friends start their own webcast, it becomes an instant hit at Joyce Kilmar. Of course the Pops have to get on the action, so they start their own rival show. Suddenly, a webcast ratings war is raging! Things heat up as the two shows compete to be #1. It all boils down to the two biggest contests ever- the Pops' fashion show versus Jenny's friends' kareoke contest. Who will come on top? ''Into the Woods'' The 6th and 7th graders at Joyce Kilmar are spending a week at Camp Einstein, a summer camp in the woods. Jenny can't wait-this will be better than sleepaway camp, since her friends will be there, too! Unfourtunately, Jenny, Chloe, and Sam have to share a cabin with the Pops Addie and Dana. Things go from bad to worse when Jenny is paired with her former BFF Addie for trust excersises. How will Jenny and her friends survive their night hiking with the Pops? ''Wish Upon a Star'' Jenny and her former BFF Addie are on planning commitie for the annual winter formal. No one's looking foward to the dance, but everyone's excited about the superster pop singer Cody Tucker's tour. Addie's dad's company is the tour sponser, and Addie says she can get Cody to perform at the dance. Suddenly, tickets sales soar. There's just one problem: Addie's totally bluffing. Now it's up to 6th grade class presoident Jenny to save the dance! ''How the Pops Stole Chritmas'' Winter break is approaching and everyone at Joyce Kilmar is in the holiday spirit. Jenny can't wait for the holidays, but her good mood quickly evaporates when she picks Dana as her "Secret Snowflake" in English class and finds out that her friend Sam is heading home for the holiays. Things go from bad to worse when Jenny dosen't get invited to her friend Marc's New Years Eve party. What's going on? Is Marc angry with Jenny about something she did? Or have the Pops struck again? ''I Thought We Were Friends!' It's Career Day at school, and Jenny is thrilled that her favorite aunt, the art director at a greeting card company, can come and talk about her job. But when Jenny's aunt wants to use Liza's artwork for a newline of cards, Jenny suddenly finds herself feeling jealous of her friend! Jenny isn't the only one feeling green with envy. The Pops can't believe Liza is getting more attention than they are. Will Jenny stand by Liza, or will she succumb to her jealousy?